Primal Hunger
by CraftyUsername37927
Summary: As Scott loses more and more of his self control, he must learn to rely on Isaac as his anchor. But he may find that Isaac needs him just as much. What happens when they both grow tired of fighting and let the carnal instincts of their inner wolves take control. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a lot later than I planned on it being but I just wasn't inspired. Hope you enjoy it though. There will def be a second chapter.**

**Warnings: slash, S&M, blood**

* * *

Isaac had just about mustered up the guts to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open and Scott nearly ran straight into him on his way out.

"Hey," Isaac manages to blurt out, eyes wide and heart pounding.

"Oh…hey," Scott replies, his brows furrowed. It comes out as more of a question.

"Um…are…are you going to school?"

"Yeah."

"K. Me too." He cringes at how awkward he sounds.

"Good," Scott responds, looking more uncomfortable by the second.

Isaac struggles to articulate what he wants to say before finally blurting out, "Can I ask you a question?"

Scott cocks his head to the side. Isaac tries not to think about how cute he looks. Like a big puppy. Granted, a puppy that could probably tear his limbs off one by one.

"Ok."

"Are you angry at me?"

"No," the alpha replies entirely unconvincingly.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

Isaac squints slightly. "What does tha…what does that mean?"

Scott sighs. "I guess I'm not really sure how I'm feeling." He makes a noncommittal sound and shrugs.

"Ok," Isaac whispers. "Do you hate me?"

"No! O-of course not," Scott hurries to assert.

"Do you want to hit me?"

"No." He is once again rather unconvincing.

"I think you should hit me," Isaac presses.

"I don't want to hit you." He looks very confused by this point.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I want to hit you?" His confusion turns to suspicion. "You didn't…do anything did you?"

"No!…no…I mean…um…wh-what do you mean?" Isaac starts to stutter nervously.

"I mean…you didn't kiss her or anything…right?" Scott questions, smiling, half-amused.

"No!..no…absolutely not…no," Isaac rushes to assure.

"Did you want to?"

"Oh yeah…totally," he lies, meaning it as a compliment towards Allison.

Quick as a flash, Scott has his fists twisted into the front of his shirt, lifts him up, and tosses him out the door and into the wall of the hallway. He slumps to the floor as a picture crashes down beside him, groaning at the pain shooting through his back. His heart beats wildly and his breathing is heavy, not altogether due to the physical blow. He doesn't care to admit how much he liked that brief moment when Scott's hands were pressed against his chest. He looks up at the alpha, who smiles self-satisfied and steps over him to walk down the steps.

…

"Right at her head?" Scott asks as Isaac recounts the incident in the woods for him.

"Almost right through it. And she keeps saying the same thing. That she keeps seeing her aunt. Whatever's happening to you guys is getting worse. And if I hadn't been there then Lydia would be dead."

Scott stares at him for a few seconds before his eyes narrow. "What were you doing there?"

Isaac grasps for an appropriate answer. He comes up with, "Uhhhh…."

Before he can blink, Scott has him flying through the air into the hallway again, crashing into the wall even harder than before. Scott's mom's angry voice comes drifting up the steps, but Isaac barely hears it over the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. Scott is glaring down at him, his eyes glowing like hot coals. The sheer power and animalistic ferocity of the alpha sends thrills through Isaac's body that he doesn't quite understand. He just stays on the floor for several minutes, trying to collect his racing thoughts and calm his breathing.

…..

The nightmares begin shortly after Isaac falls asleep that night. They've been much more vivid and intense the last couple weeks. Sometimes he doesn't even know what's a dream and what's real life.

This one is familiar. He's lying in a small, cramped space where his knees are forced to bend. It's pitch black, not even a pinpoint of light. There is no sound but his own panicked breathing, rapidly quickening. He can't stop the strangled cry that tears its way out of his throat. He knows this place all too well: the freezer in his father's basement. He beats his fists against the lid but it's chained shut. He's quickly losing all sense of rationality. Cold despair and terror grip his chest, making it harder and harder to breathe or think. He starts clawing desperately at the insides of the prison, chilling screams ripping out of him. He scrabbles uselessly until his nails are tearing away from his fingers, blood running down his hands and arms. The pain and panic feel so real he's not even sure if he isn't really back in that wretched place.

Suddenly a new sound joins his anguished whimpers. The rattling of chains. He falls silent and drops his mangled hands. The rattling stops. The lid opens. The light outside is dim but still burns his dilated eyes. When his vision clears he nearly screams again. The face is one that has haunted him his entire life. This can't be real. He saw him die. It can't really be him. But even knowing what he knows, Isaac can't convince himself that he's actually dreaming. It all feels so tangible. It even smells exactly like he remembers it: like mildew and blood and lye.

The horrific face of his childhood tormentor twists into a gruesome grin.

"Isaac," he taunts. "Come on out Isaac. You need to get up now. Isaac….Isaac…"

Isaac just stares in hopeless shock.

"Isaac….Isaac!…." The voice no longer belongs to his father, and yet it sounds familiar. Isaac starts to scream again.

"ISAAC!"

Isaac's eyes snap open. He's in a completely different room, free of the accursed freezer. But someone is attacking him, strong hands violently shaking him by the shoulders. He lunges forward, hands reaching for a throat. They both fall off of whatever they were on onto the floor. They roll around trying to strangle each other.

"Isaac!" the assailant yells. Isaac still can't place his voice but doesn't stop trying to beat him off. "Isaac!" he tries again without much success.

Finally the attacker manages to pin Isaac underneath his powerful body. His vision is flooded with red light as the man's eyes flare and he roars loud enough to wake the dead. Just as quickly as they had appeared the red light and pointed fangs vanish, leaving just average Scott panting heavily.

"Isaac," he breathes.

Isaac finally stops struggling. "Sc-Scott?" His voice is high and soft; broken.

"It's okay Isaac. It was just a dream," he soothes, squeezing his shoulders.

Isaac looks around, gasping wildly. He's on the floor of the spare bedroom in Scott's house. He's laying on his back in a thin white tee and loose blue and white striped boxers. Scott is currently bare-chested and straddling him, dressed only in a pair of grey sweat pants.

"It was just a dream," Scott repeats as Isaac tries to catch his breath.

The frightened wolf looks up into his warm, chocolate eyes that appear genuinely concerned. Without thinking it through, he launches himself at the larger boy, throws his arms around him, and buries his face in the crook of his neck. He breathes in deeply as he shakes uncontrollably. The scent of the alpha is calming yet intoxicating. He can smell the subtle hints of his fading cologne, the masculine tang of dried sweat, as well as something else that is just undeniably "Scott".

Scott freezes at the touch, before uncertainly wrapping his arms around the shivering boy. He rubs his hands up and down his back, whispering encouraging words to him. Isaac wraps his arms even tighter, needing stability in the storm of emotions assaulting him. Scott tolerates the contact for only a few short minutes before he pulls away.

"Ok this is getting a little weird," the alpha states.

"S-sorry," Isaac mumbles, wiping his eyes. He hadn't realized he was crying.

Once his vision clears he looks up at Scott. Unbidden, his eyes drop down from his face to the smooth stretch of his neck. One side is glistening in the dim light from his shed tears. From there they wander to the sharp ridge of his collarbone. To the perfectly tanned flesh of his chest. To the dark, rigid points of his nipples. Down across his defined abs, following the dark trail of hair that disappears into his sweats. And there is definitely a distinct outward curvature in the front of his pants. If he focuses hard enough, he swears he can see the faintest of outlines of a soft member.

"Ummmm….Isaac?" Scott whispers uncomfortably.

Isaac jolts out of his reverie, face burning furiously. He can't make himself meet Scott's eyes and he certainly couldn't form any words even if he wanted to respond. Scott quickly stands up and then proffers a hand. Isaac eyes it uncertainly before clasping it and allowing himself to be pulled up off the floor. He is mystified as Scott begins to gather up his pillow and blankets.

"What are you doing?"

"You're sleeping on my floor."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"….Thanks."

"What for? It's just so the next time you wake me up I don't have to walk all the way over here. I just have to throw something at your head." He winks at the dumbfounded wolf and walks straight out the door.

Isaac stands in the middle of the room, thoughts and emotions swirling through his head. He is only semi-reluctant when he finally follows Scott to his room.

….

Isaac spends every night after that on Scott's floor. Every night he has a nightmare of one sort or another. And every night Scott is right there to pull him out of it. He never holds him again, but Isaac can still remember the feel of his strong arms wrapped protectively around him.

Outside of the privacy of that room, things are strained between them. Like they share a new bond that neither of them quite knows what to do with, especially when anyone else is around. Like they're walking on land mines, just waiting for one to explode.

The weeks pass like that. Scott being an anchor for Isaac at night, but growing more distant during the day. In a way, they've become like brothers. Indifferent and slightly antagonistic among company, but actually secretly closer than they appear. Of course, at least for Isaac, the feelings go far beyond normal brotherly bonding. Despite wanting to deny that before, weeks of having Scott as an unwavering refuge of support and stability drove out any doubts he had about his feelings. Every time he shuts his eyes, he drowns in deep, chocolatey pools. The tension he feels around his apparent crush mounts with each passing day. He's afraid he's going to reach his breaking point soon and he's not sure what might happen when he does.

…..

"Do you hate me? I mean, for what I'm doing to you?" Isaac asks one day in Scott's room.

It is a concern that has been eating away at him for a while now. He feels guilty that he has become such a burden on Scott. He just wishes that there was some way that he could repay him for all he's done for him.

"Not this again," Scott sighs. "I told you that I don't."

"It's just…it must be hard for you."

"Not as hard as it is for you." He smiles softly at him.

"It just seems like you…resent me sometimes. Like you're embarrassed to have me around," Isaac whispers.

"What?…Of course not!" Scott snaps back. "I just don't know how to act around you most of the time…"

"Oh…"

Scott suddenly grins at him.

"What?" Isaac asks, suddenly nervous.

Scott doesn't answer, but walks over to his closet. Before Isaac knows what's happening, he's being hit in the face with a pair of athletic shorts. By the time he collects himself, Scott has stripped down to his loose boxers and is in the process of pulling on his own shorts and a white tee. Isaac blushes slightly and tries not to stare too much.

"What are you doing?" he finally questions.

"_We _are going outside," Scott replies matter-of-factly. "We don't hang out in the sunlight often enough."

Isaac can't stop the giddy smile that ambushes his face as he hurries to change. Scott leads him out of the room.

"Boys, slow down!" Melissa yells out the kitchen doorway as they thunder down the steps.

"Sorry mom!" they both call back in unison. Melissa just shakes her head and rolls her eyes as they fly past her and out the door into the back yard.

Scott immediately grabs a football and hurls it at Isaac so hard it knocks him flat on his back in the grass. Isaac just laughs and launches it back at him before flipping himself back onto his feet. They toss it back and forth almost cartoonishly fast for nearly an hour before Scott holds up a hand.

"Hang on a sec," he pants, before dropping the ball at his feet.

They both have sweat pouring off their faces. Scott runs a hand through his hair, the moisture spraying everywhere. Isaac about chokes when he yanks his tee up over his head, revealing his ripped, bronzed upper body. The smooth flesh is shimmering with a thick sheen of sweat. He uses the discarded shirt to wipe his face before tossing it behind him. Isaac tries not to focus on how low his shorts are riding or how the band of his boxers are peeking out above them. After just a few more moments of indecision, he follows suit and strips his own shirt off, using it to dry his face and to brush damp curls out of his eyes.

It is probably just wishful thinking, but Isaac has himself convinced that he catches Scott's eyes flicking down his body. Although he's not really sure why they would. He's exceptionally pale, especially compared to Scott. And though he's lean, he's certainly not nearly as ripped as the alpha. He doesn't have time to tear himself up over it though before the ball is hurtling towards him again at inhuman speed. He barely catches it and has to take a step back to dissipate the momentum. Scott is smirking at him.

"One on one? The trees at either end are the end zones. First to touchdown wins?"

"Oh and how is that supposed to be fair?" Isaac responds. "You know I can't keep up with an alpha."

"What's the matter? Scared?" Scott teases, eyebrows raised.

Isaac is actually terrified, but not for the reason Scott has in mind. He swallows nervously.

"Ok," he finally replies with a fake smile.

"Good. You can go first."

Isaac grips the ball tightly and then pitches forward, trying to dodge around the side of the defender. Of course, he's too slow and the next thing he knows a hard, slick body is crashing into him and knocking him over. Scott flashes him a crooked grin before hopping up and grabbing the ball. Isaac picks himself up more slowly and readies himself for the next play. There is some twitching going on in a certain appendage that he really wishes would go away.

Scott charges forth and nearly makes it past Isaac, who at the last moment manages to dive and catch hold of his knees pulling him to the ground. Scott gasps as the wind is knocked out of him, but he recovers quickly and is back on his feet. They continue on for a long time. Isaac is surprised that he has managed to keep Scott from scoring. He suspects that maybe the other boy is toning down his alphaness a little. Of course once he realized that getting tackled by Scott was an entirely enjoyable experience, Isaac was hardly trying at all. However it was getting harder and harder to keep his rogue erection at bay. Despite his best efforts to conceal it, he was pretty sure he had seen Scott's eyes widen in that general direction at one point.

Eventually the ball is forgotten altogether as they roll around in the grass, wrestling and laughing hysterically.

"Hey you two!" Melissa calls. They freeze, all tangled together, and look up to find her on the back steps. She's smiling knowingly. "I'm going to the store. Try not to break anything while I'm gone, ok?"

Scott remains unresponsive, but Isaac speaks up: "Yes, ma'am."

She shakes her head again and walks to the garage. They watch motionless as she climbs into her car and drives away.

They both laugh awkwardly. Scott smirks before resuming the match, trying to force Isaac face first into the dirt. But Isaac manages to squirm free and sprint across the yard. He doesn't make it far, though, before Scott is somehow back in front of him. The larger boy rushes forward and tackles Isaac to the ground once again, straddling his hips and pinning his hands up above his head. He collapses down on top of him, their bare chests, slick with sweat, press flush together, forced even closer by their heaving lungs. They both pause. Brown eyes lock onto blue. Warm, panting breaths wash over each others' faces.

Isaac is now painfully hard and praying to whatever wolf god might be out there that Scott doesn't notice. But then Isaac feels something strange. It could be too much to ever hope for. But he thinks that maybe, just possibly, as unlikely as it may seem, there may be something that is slightly harder than it should be poking back against his erection.

Scott looks thoroughly bewildered until a shudder runs through him and his eyes slide closed.

"Scott?" Isaac whispers, afraid to break the tension.

When Scott's eyes open back up, they are flickering red with brief flashes of his repressed alpha power. He closes them again, but only for a moment, before they fly back open. Now they are burning crimson and his entire body is shaking with restraint. Isaac is starting to get nervous as Scott stretches out his jaw, his teeth elongating into lupine fangs. A deep rumble starts in his chest and emerges as a low growl. His claws dig down into the earth on either side of Isaac's head.

"Sc-scott!" Isaac cries out, legitimately scared now. "You need to calm down!"

A louder snarl. Isaac can feel it vibrating through his body. The muscular form of the alpha pushes harder down onto him. Sharp teeth graze the side of his neck, directly over his jugular. Hips shift. Friction erupts between their groins. Isaac gasps. Scott growls.

After that, neither dares to move. But eventually Isaac notices Scott is shaking even harder. He cautiously looks to the sides and sees that the alpha is digging his claws into his own palms. Dark blood is dripping down and staining the grass. Even as he watches, Scott's fangs retract and the eerie red light fades from his eyes. Moments later, Scott is jumping up off of him. There is definitely a significant tent in his athletic shorts.

"What was _that_?" Isaac demands.

Scott simply gives him a pained expression before turning on his heel and sprinting into the house. Isaac waits a few minutes to calm down his own overexcited body before following him. He finds him sitting on his bed, having donned a hooded sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry," Scott mumbles.

"For what?"

"I…I c-can't…it's…it's getting harder to control…I shift without wanting to…I have…urges…" He seems to still be struggling to catch his breath.

"Urges?" Isaac prompts, inappropriately curious.

"I…I get s-so…hungry…"

Well that wasn't what Isaac was expecting.

"I'm…afraid," the alpha whispers.

"Of what?"

"That I''m going to…t-to h-hurt someone. Like Allison."

That was like a stab to the gut.

"Or Stiles…or Lydia…or…._you_" His voice falls to a whisper on the 'you'.

Isaac sighs. He recognizes this as an opportunity to finally repay Scott for being his rock for all this time.

"Well then….I'll just have to make sure that never happens, won't I?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asks uncertainly, his brow furrowed.

"Come on Scott. You've been acting like my anchor for so long that you've forgotten that you need your own. Perhaps even more than I do."

Scott eyes him warily, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Can you just…go away?"

Isaac winces, but nods anyway and walks out as Scott curls up on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He shuts the door behind him.

…

Scott became even more distant after that, barely speaking to Isaac at all. Even at night, when he had his nightmares, he would wordlessly and roughly shake him up and then go back to bed. At school, he ignored him pretty much completely.

But Isaac was still determined to keep an eye on him. He was constantly vigilant, waiting for the slightest sign of crumbling control. He only had to wait three days.

He is at his locker switching out his books. He can see Scott walking down the hall until someone bumps into him. A flash of red is all Isaac needs to see. He runs down the hallway, shoving people out of the way, until he reaches Scott. The alpha has his head resting against the lockers. His hands are clenched at his sides. His body is shaking violently.

Isaac grabs the startled wolf and pulls him into the men's restroom. Luckily it's empty. He laces the fingers of one hand with Scott's and grabs the side of his face with the other.

"Scott! Look at me. Look at me!"

The wolf finally meets his eyes, the smoldering red reflecting off Isaac's blue.

"Scott you need to calm down. Now!" he shouts.

Scott tries to tear his hand away, but Isaac shoves him against the sink and holds on tight.

"It's going to be ok, Scott. You just need to breathe."

The scarlet light wanes slightly as he takes a deep breath.

"There you go. Just breathe," Isaac soothes, as if he's talking to a frightened dog. "You're going to be fine."

The glowing slowly fades back to brown. Scott seems confused. He looks down at their conjoined hands and then back up into Isaac's worried eyes. Isaac promptly releases him.

"So do you still want to hit me?" he asks coyly.

Scott lets out a bark of laughter that's not entirely unwolflike. Isaac gives him a sly grin and then walks out.

There are several more similar incidents over the next week. Each time it gets progressively more difficult for Isaac to pull Scott away from the edge. There are a couple times he's even afraid he's going to get mauled. Or eaten.

On the bright side, Scott seems to have warmed back up to him a little. They play football in the yard more often, although they avoid both tackling and shirtlessness by unspoken agreement. They even lay awake talking late into the night most days. For once, Isaac feels as if he's content with life. If not for the occasional bloodthirsty rampage he has to try to stop.

…..

The worst incident occurs almost a week later.

School has just let out and it is one of those rare occasions when Isaac actually gets to walk with Scott down the hallway and chat with him without the interference of Allison or Stiles. Unfortunately it ends prematurely when Scott gets hit in the back of the head with a paper wad. He whirls around, eyes flashing dangerously. A girl nearby jumps and gives him a nervous look. Isaac grabs Scott's wrist and does his best to drag the snarling alpha down the hall before he catches sight of the culprit and tears him to shreds.

He leads him down to the basement and back to the most secluded classroom he can find. He shoves him inside and slams the door shut behind them. Scott slings his backpack and jacket off, leaving him in jeans and a tight, black wifebeater. He stumbles to the center of the room. His face is morphing before Isaac's eyes, fangs fully extending and features becoming more feral. The room echoes with his low growls.

Isaac starts towards him but Scott snarls viciously, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't!" he growls out. "You need to get away from me Isaac. It's worse. I'm not sure what's going to happen."

Isaac bites his lip uncertainly before steeling himself and lunging forward. He wraps his arms tightly around the convulsing wolf, pressing their foreheads together. Scott instantly whips his hands forward and buries his claws deep into Isaac's sides. Isaac cries out but manages to keep his hold.

"Scott! Breathe!" he commands through the pain.

But Scott is already breathing, just not in the way Isaac was anticipating. He's running his nose down his jawline, inhaling deeply as if he's scenting him. Isaac tries to shove him off, but Scott merely digs his claws in harder and drags them across the room to slam Isaac up against a wall. Isaac fights down the thrill this display of power sends through him and tries to collect his thoughts. His effort is greatly undermined by the fact that Scott is now pressing his hard body flush against his own, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He can almost handle that, but then Scott's fangs are scraping slowly across the tender skin. The sensation goes straight to Isaac's groin, blood rushing to fill up the eager appendage. And he's not the only one. Now that he's thinking about it he can feel Scott's raging boner jammed up against him. Apparently bloodlust isn't the only hunger these episodes incite in the wolf.

Isaac clutches at Scott's shoulders, although whether to stop him or to pull him closer not even he knows. Scott continues to chew at the side of his neck, shuddering with the effort of restraining himself. Isaac tries to come up with a solution to the current predicament, but he sees only one way out. The scariest part for him is that he's not totally opposed to the idea. In fact, in a slightly demented way, it turns him on even more.

"Scott," he whispers huskily. "Just do it. Bite me."

That is enough to break through the haze of the alpha rage, and Scott pulls back slightly.

"What?" he grunts. "I…I can't. I won't be able to control it. I'll…h-hurt you."

"No you won't," Isaac soothes. "I trust you."

He reaches his hands up and tangles them into Scott's hair, guiding his head back into the side of his neck. He shivers as he feels the fangs drag over the sensitive spot again. Scott is trembling uncontrollably now, digging into Isaac's sides harder than ever.

"Scott…please," he gasps.

That was all it took for Scott to sink his fangs deep into his neck, his mouth flooding with the warm, thick fluid. Isaac cries out loudly, scraping his nails across Scott's scalp but still pulling him closer. The pain radiates outwards from his neck and, somewhere in the endless depths of his nervous system, morphs into some kind of twisted pleasure that shoots straight to his dick. Even as Scott continues to chew and lick at the wound, Isaac bucks up against him, his throbbing member craving friction.

Scott gasps and pulls back, eyes wide in astonishment. Isaac can feel the punctures stitching themselves up quickly, but blood still trickles down his neck. Scott's lips are bloodstained, a thin rivulet dripping down his chin. He tries to separate their lower bodies but Isaac catches him by the belt loops and pulls him back, crashing their bulges together harshly. Scott's glowing eyes still look uncertain, low growls escaping his open lips. Isaac slides his hands into his back pockets, grasping his firm ass and grinding their erections even harder. Scott lets out what sounds suspiciously like a purr as he thrusts back against him. He smashes their lips together, immediately forcing his tongue into Isaac's mouth. The kiss is hot and wet and needy. The metallic taste of his own blood sends Isaac further into a daze. He feels his eyes flash yellow, but reins himself in. He has to maintain control for Scott's sake. Who knows what would happen if they both let go.

Scott yanks at his curls as he deepens the kiss even further. Eventually he draws back and rips Isaac's shirt to shreds. He leans forward and starts to lap up the trail of blood that is pooling above his collarbone. He follows it back up the arch of his throat, thoroughly cleaning off the dark stains. His glowing eyes run up and down Isaac's torso, drinking in the sight of his exposed body. He drags his hands all over the milky skin, claws lightly grazing the flesh. Isaac whimpers and pulls him into another kiss.

After just a few short seconds, Scott breaks the kiss to rip off his own tank top. Isaac is enthralled by the bulging, rippling muscles that are exposed. He runs his hands up over them, dragging his thumbs over his nipples. Scott lets out a rumble before grabbing Isaac and hauling him over to the teacher's desk. He flings the contents off onto the floor and then slams Isaac down onto his back. He climbs on top of him, straddling his hips and gyrating down into him hard. Isaac matches his rhythm and bucks up into him, moaning obscenely. Scott fumbles frustratedly with Isaac's belt buckle, growling menacingly. Isaac hastily pushes his hands out of the way before he decides to try to rip them off like he did their shirts. He quickly unfastens his own jeans and then Scott's.

Scott stands up, letting his fall down around his ankles before stepping out of them. He's left in a pair of dangerously tight black briefs that are stretched taut over a large tent pole. Isaac lifts his hips off the desk so he can yank off his jeans as well. He squirms under Scott's ravenous eyes, feeling exposed in just his grey briefs. Scott leaps back on top of him and starts rutting against him, his pace growing feverish and desperate. Isaac is amazed at how much of a difference losing two layers of denim can make. He slides his hands down Scott's back and underneath his briefs, clutching at the firm mounds of his ass.

Scott kisses him hard and fast before driving his fangs down into the unabused side of his neck. Isaac chokes back a scream, dragging his nails down Scott's back. Scott abandons his neck after a small taste and then licks and nips his way down to a dusky pink nipple. He chews on it mercilessly as it hardens in his mouth, drawing a whole host of delicious sounds out of Isaac. His animal impatience spurs him ever onward though and soon he's nuzzling against the bulge in Isaac's briefs. He licks it through the fabric a few times before reaching up and jerking them off. Isaac's cock flips up into the air, throbbing painfully and leaking profusely.

Scott lets out another hungry growl before diving forward and swallowing his shaft whole. His devilish tongue swirls around it as he bounces up and down the rod. Isaac looses one desperate moan after another until he feels the sharp bite of his teeth.

"Fangs….Scott! FANGS!" he wails.

Scott growls unintelligibly, but eases up, smoothing away the pain with his skilled tongue. All too soon he's pulling off his dick and standing up. He drags Isaac down off the desk and forces him onto his knees. Isaac eyes the tented fabric longingly. He's waited months for this moment. He reverently hooks his fingers into the waistband of his briefs, slowly dragging them over his straining cock and down his powerful legs. Scott twists his hands into his curls and pulls him forward. Isaac obediently wraps his lips around the pulsating member. He works the long shaft up and down, taking more into his mouth with every pass. Scott hums in pleasure, sounding like a motor. But he's far from content with Isaac's pace. Isaac soon finds the edge of the desk cutting into his back as he's shoved up against it. He gags violently as Scott shoves his cock hilt-deep down his throat. He clings to his hips for leverage and struggles to accommodate the thick rod as he's forcefully face-fucked into next week.

But even that cannot satisfy Scott's primal hunger. He withdraws from his mouth, yanks him up off the floor, and bends him face first over the desk. He drags his claws down his back, gouging deep furrows into the smooth, pale flesh.

"Oh…fuck!" Isaac screams, gripping the edges of the desk so hard his knuckles turn white. "Scott…please…" he pants, "I want you to fuck me so bad."

Scott rumbles in his ear happily, nipping playfully at the delicate cartilage. He slides his nose down the length of his spine, even as the gashes seal themselves closed. When he reaches his ass, he slips his nose into the cleft and inhales deeply. He spreads the pert ass cheeks apart to expose the pink ring of puckered muscle. Drool starts running out of his mouth as he inspects his prize. He licks it uncertainly, making Isaac's breath hitch, and then thoroughly slathers it with saliva. Eventually his powerful tongue pries its way inside the tight passage, driving in and out of the hole as deep as it can go. Isaac gasps and whines and groans as his body writhes against the onslaught.

It isn't long before Scott can't handle the foreplay anymore. His most carnal instincts are driving him to breed his bitch. Without warning he rams his entire shaft balls-deep into Isaac's spasming hole, his claws piercing into his hips to hold him still.

Isaac feels like his throat is tearing itself apart as he screams soundlessly. His vision goes white. The pain is overwhelming. All thoughts and emotions are obliterated. There is nothing else that exists. Just agony. Pure. Uninhibited. It controls him. It defines him. It _is_ him.

Then darkness.

Nothing.

Finally a spark of consciousness. Had it been a fraction of a second? Or a million years?

And then the pain returns, all flooding back at once. Every cell in his body is screaming for mercy. But as suddenly as it had begun, it starts to ebb away. He begins to gasp as if he had been held under water for a lifetime. He can feel his insides as they fight to knit themselves back together around the foreign object.

Next comes sound. Growling breaths against the side of his face. His own heart hammering against his ribcage. The incongruous ticking of a clock.

He's suddenly aware of a heavy weight pressing down on his back, pushing him against a hard surface. Several sharp objects are digging into his backside. And there is still that indescribable something that is filling him up to the point of bursting.

He can't make sense of anything. It's like all the bits of sensory information are pieces of a puzzle that he can't seem to fit together.

Eventually his vision clears and the room comes into focus. He sees a flat, wooden surface beneath him. Ahead is a wall with several windows, a clock, and a bulletin board. Rows of desks. A classroom. A school, maybe? Why was he here again?

And then it clicks. All the pieces fall together in a single instant. He remembers where he's at and what he's doing. Or rather who's doing him. His insides vibrate within his ribcage as the alpha draped across his back growls menacingly. One clawed hand releases his ass and darts up to dig into his shoulder. Isaac winces and then gasps as the thick protrusion is yanked out of him. The sudden emptiness seems just as foreign and wrong as having such a large object stuffed inside had felt mere minutes before.

He barely has time to miss the impalement, though, before Scott is slamming back into him. This time the brief burst of white-hot pain is eclipsed by sheer ecstasy as the hard rod plows into some mysterious spot deep within that he assumes is that infamous entity known as the prostate. His own claws extend as he grips the edges of the desk, burrowing into the splintering wood. Almost without pause, Scott is pulling out again and snapping his hips forward even harder. Soon he establishes a chaotic, savage pace, thrusting so forcefully the desk starts scraping across the floor.

Isaac's moans have become more like anguished sobs, evoked by the rapturous sensations overwhelming his body. Just when he thought the pleasure could not possibly soar even higher, Scott snakes his hands up underneath him, gliding them up from his waist and over his chest. Then, without warning, he rakes his claws back down, tearing Isaac open with eight jagged slashes from collarbone to hips. Isaac screams in excruciating bliss, the pain only serving to fuel his desire even more. Blood rains down onto the desk, the scent spurring Scott into a ravenous frenzy. Even as the wounds close up he runs his hands through it, smearing it all over Isaac's torso as he pounds into him relentlessly. He can't stop himself from lunging forward and burying his fangs into the muscle surrounding Isaac's shoulder. He thirstily siphons up the gush of blood as if it alone is sustaining his life.

Scott somehow manages to pull himself back before he drains Isaac of too much, and then withdraws so he can flip the beta over onto his back. He pushes his knees up by his head to better expose his entrance, and then plunges back inside. The new angle allows for more direct hits on Isaac's prostate and soon has him on the edge. He grabs his own straining cock and it only takes three strokes to reach his orgasm. His back arches off the desk and he looses a piercing cry as Scott fucks him through the euphoric throes, thick cum splattering across his bloodstained chest.

Scott pulls out and releases the beta's legs, which dangle weakly over the desk. He leans down and begins to lap up the sticky globs of cum. Once he collects every trace of the emissions he fiercely kisses Isaac, sharing his prize with him and slicing open his bottom lip with his fangs. They both revel in the sharp taste of the two bodily fluids fusing together within the kiss.

But the unrestrained alpha is far from sated. He snags the beta by the scruff of his neck and heaves his limp body across the room only to smash him face first into the wall. Without a moment's hesitation, he embeds his shaft back into the tight passage. He resumes his wild pace, each thrust bashing the younger boy against the chalkboard. One hand slinks around his waist and closes around the rehardened cock, pumping him in time with his feverish pounding. Between the assault on his prostate and the roughness of Scott's hand, Isaac is fast approaching his second orgasm. A hard nip at the tender skin behind his ear is all it takes for him to blast the board with another load of cum.

He doesn't even get a second to catch his breath before Scott is throwing him down onto the floor like a rag doll. He collapses onto his stomach, too weak to push himself up. Scott's burning skin is already pressing up against his back anyway. The alpha rams his leaking cock into the tortured hole once more, his manic thrusts more desperate than ever. Despite his exhaustion, Isaac can't help but push back against the onslaught as his own member erects painfully.

"Sc-Scott…h-harder…p-p-please," he begs breathily.

The alpha purrs seductively before flipping the boy over onto his back. Isaac wraps his legs tightly around his waist as he impales him deeper than should have ever been possible. Scott tangles his hands into his curls as Isaac clutches at his arms. Their eyes lock together, both pairs glowing brightly.

"Harder, Scott!…oh god…please!" he pants out between cries.

Scott somehow manages to obey, slamming into him like a battering ram. At the same time he bites back into his neck. Isaac yelps loudly and doesn't even have to be touched to orgasm yet again, draining out every last bit of cum his ravaged body can produce. Scott continues pistoning into him until a violent spasm wracks his muscular frame and he spills a massive load deep inside of him, letting out a window-rattling roar.

Once his body stops convulsing, Scott collapses on top of Isaac, both their chests heaving with their gasping breaths. Isaac watches uncertainly as the feral aspects of Scott's face fade. His fangs retract. The crimson glow of his eyes dies out like cooling embers. He can see the lust and desire in his eyes overrun by confusion. Then panic. They dart around the room nervously. He shuffles off of the beta, sliding his flaccid member the rest of the way out of him. He surveys the other boy apprehensively.

"Wh-what did w-we just do?" he whispers hoarsely.

"I think you were there," Isaac deadpans, too tired to elaborate and light-headed from blood loss.

Scott slowly shakes his head. He certainly remembers everything. But it is as if something was clouding his judgement, controlling his actions. Like he was a spectator to his most carnal desires. This should have never happened. The scariest part is that even now, when he's back in control and his thoughts are more rational, he looks down at Isaac's prostrate and satiated body and can't help but feel that it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. His eyes are heavily lidded and his cheeks are flushed. The streaks of blood across his chest contrast stunningly against his pale skin. He struggles to tear his eyes away from him. These foreign thoughts and feelings terrify him. He leaps up, grabs his jeans, and runs out of the room as fast as he can.

Isaac sighs and drops his head down with a thud. He can't stop the strangled sob that tears its way out of his throat. A lone tear escapes his eye and tracks its way down the side of his face. But then he closes his eyes and grits his teeth, beating down the feelings of abandonment and betrayal. He manages to pull his weary body off the floor, drag on his jeans, and limp out of the school.

…

The next few weeks are pure hell for Isaac. Before, when things were strained between he and Scott, he could handle it. The awkwardness was bearable. He could even deal with Scott ignoring him.

But this. This is much worse. Every time he sees Scott, the other boy looks stricken. It is a foreign expression that Isaac sees in his face. Something that he has rarely seen in the alpha: fear. He would even call it borderline terror. Scott avoids him like the plague, running the other direction every time he sees him. And it tears Isaac apart.

_Why is he afraid of me? Does he think I__'__m going to attack him? Does he think I raped him or something? Did I rape him? At least, did I take advantage of him when he was in a vulnerable state of mind? _

Of course, Isaac can't return to the McCall house. And Derek's place is out of the question. So he stays outside, sleeping on park benches and bus stops and carrying only what he can fit in his backpack. But one night when it storms, he only has one option left. He goes back to his father's old house. It's been foreclosed since his death, but it hasn't been resold as of yet. It's a simple affair to pick the lock and slip inside unnoticed, escaping the heavy downpour.

The house is dark and chill, in more ways than one. He shivers slightly as he looks around. None of the furniture has been removed. It looks exactly as he left it so long ago. There are so many memories haunting this place. None of them pleasant.

Isaac steels himself and heads upstairs to his old room, feeling as if he's being watched the entire way. He strips down, hangs up his clothes, and drys himself off with an old towel he finds on his dresser. He redresses in a clean set of clothes from his closet in case he needs to make a quick exit, and then stretches out on his bed.

He lays awake for hours, unable to fall asleep. Partly due to his deep-seated fear of this house and partly due to his racing thoughts of Scott. And when he finally does drift off, he is immediately plunged into the worst nightmares he's ever had.

They begin, as usual, with him trapped within the suffocating confines of the freezer. He tries to fend off the panic but it overwhelms him almost immediately. He futilely tears away at the metal interior. Then: the familiar clanking of the chains. The dim light. His father's cruel grin staring down at him.

But there's someone else this time. A figure hiding in the shadows behind the form of his dad. He can't quite place the silhouette, but there's a nagging sensation in the back of his mind.

Then the stranger speaks. His voice breaks something deep in the core of Isaac's being.

"We should disarm him first," the figure states coldly. He steps forward into the light. Isaac hoped that he was wrong about the voice, but there is no mistaking that it is Scott now. He is holding up a pair of large pliers. "I vote we start with his fangs. We can't have those now."

His father grins wickedly and reaches in to pull him out, Isaac's best efforts to struggle are easily overcome. He holds his arms behind his back as Scott reaches for his face. He forces his mouth open with supernaturally powerful fingers and inserts the pliers inside. Isaac feels the tool clamp down onto one of his canines and then….

He wakes up screaming. He is once again drenched, this time in a cold sweat. The room is spinning. He stumbles to the bathroom and pukes up the contents of his stomach. The dream had seemed so real that he can still feel his teeth aching.

He cleans himself up and then wanders back downstairs and then further down into the basement. He cautiously walks over to the freezer. He opens it up and runs his hands over the scratch marks and dried blood. Screams long silenced still echo around the room.

A scowl takes over his face. Enough is enough.

He marches back upstairs, gathers up everything he needs to take with him, and then makes his way to the kitchen. He turns the stovetop on. Luckily the gas was never turned off. He heads to the yard and finds an old bottle of lighter fluid in the shed out back. He leaves a trail of it from the kitchen, through the house, and out the front door to the sidewalk. He lights it and watches the thin trail of flames race into the building. Seconds later the windows are blowing out as a fireball envelopes the first floor. He watches coldly as the home that was never home is consumed by the hungry flames, and then walks away from his past forever.

….

Isaac spends the next few nights back on the park bench. His thoughts are many and varied, from dwelling on the smoldering ruins of his broken childhood to dreading the future of his friendship with Scott.

Eventually, he comes to the conclusion that passivity is taking him nowhere. And clearly Scott has taken the avoidance route. So it's going to be up to him to fix this.

* * *

**Review.**


	2. Refuge

**Chapter 2: Refuge**

* * *

Isaac takes a deep breath and lets it out before knocking on the door in front of him. He is both relieved and disappointed when Melissa opens it.

"Oh…Hi Isaac," she says uncertainly, brows furrowed. "I haven't seen you for awhile."

Isaac responds with a sheepish half-smile and hangs his head, unable to form a reply.

"Well," Melissa continues awkwardly, "Scott is out with Stiles, but he should be back soon enough."

She stares at him, concerned, for a few more moments before stepping aside. "Come on in, you can wait inside."

Isaac chews on his bottom lip anxiously and walks slowly over the threshold.

"I…have to go take a shower before my date tonight," Melissa calls out as she heads up the steps, slightly embarrassed. "But make yourself at home. You're free to anything in the kitchen, as usual."

"Thank you, ma'am," Isaac replies.

He hears the shower running as he wanders into the living room and sits nervously on the edge of the couch. While he waits, daydreams of chocolate eyes and chestnut skin fill his head.

In what seems like no time at all, Melissa is hurrying back down the stairs in a little black dress, tousling her damp hair with one hand and carrying a pair of tall stilettos in the other. She stops at the bottom to slip into the heels and buckle them tight. She makes a quick detour into the living room.

"How do I look?" she asks Isaac, a little breathless, spinning in a circle.

"You look stunning as always Ms. McCall," Isaac replies with a small smile.

She gives him a stern look. "It's Melissa."

She click-clacks back out the doorway and grabs her purse from the hallway. "Try not to break anything while I'm gone," she calls out.

Isaac sighs as he hears the door slam. Maybe this was a bad idea. He should go. Give Scott some more time to figure things out. He has his hand on the front door handle before pausing and turning to look up the stairs. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth as he tries to make a decision. Finally he releases the handle and slowly creeps up the steps. He walks the familiar path down the hall and pushes Scott's door open. He flicks on the light and walks into the center of the room.

He can't help but smile. The room is uncharacteristically spotless. Everything is neatly organized and put into its proper place. The floor is completely clear. The bed is perfectly made. Which means Scott has been cleaning. A lot. And Scott only cleans when something has him seriously upset. He's like some disgruntled, middle-aged, suburban house wife.

Isaac wanders around the room, running his fingers over various items and wishing Scott would show up. And also wishing that he wouldn't. He catches his breath when he reaches the alpha's desk. It's neat and orderly just like everything else, but there is a single picture laying out in the center of it. It's slightly crumpled like it's been handled too much. Isaac carefully picks it up and studies the image. It was taken a few months ago, after a lacrosse game. It's of Scott and him, still dressed in their uniforms, with their arms around each other and huge grins plastered on their faces. Isaac was pretty sure they were laughing at something Stiles had said. He feels a lump form in his throat as he realizes he and Scott will probably never be able to go back to what they were before. He drops the picture and takes a step back from the desk, fists clenching at his sides.

Next he turns to the bed, with its straightened blankets and perfectly fluffed pillow. A strange urge pops into his head. He tries to beat it down but it just grows stronger the more he thinks about it. Eventually he gives up and gingerly crawls up onto the bed, dropping flat against the covers. He buries his face into the pillow and inhales deeply. The smell of Scott floods his senses, surrounding him and giving him an instant high. He rolls over onto his back and lets out a contented sigh, comforted by the familiar scent.

He crosses his arms over his chest, remembering the sensation of Scott's strong arms embracing him as he feels himself start to harden in his jeans. Despite his better judgement, he allows a hand to drop down and cup himself through the denim. He lets out a soft moan as he massages the aching member. It had been far too long since he could even bring himself to jack off, let alone pursue any sort of physical rendezvous with another living being.

He is just about to screw all rational thinking and free his hard-on from its fabric prison when a sound jolts him out of his reverie. It takes a while for his foggy brain to realize it was the sound of keys turning in the front door. He flings himself off the bed and stumbles across the floor, barely managing to catch himself on the desk.

But it's already too late. Scott is standing in the doorway, eyes flashing dangerously. They flick over to the rumpled bed, to the picture on the desk, and then back to Isaac.

"I…I…I've m-missed you," Isaac whispers before he can stop himself, face flushing as he casts his gaze downwards.

Scott's big brown eyes open even wider. He studies the beta intently for several agonizing moments. Then he stalks past him without uttering a word and opens up the closet. The blanket and pillow Isaac had used before are neatly folded and stacked on a shelf. Scott grabs them out and silently drops them at Isaac's feet. Then he grabs a towel and heads into the bathroom, the lock clicking loudly behind him.

Isaac stares at the items in disbelief, unsure what to make of Scott's actions. He is still standing there dumbfounded fifteen minutes later when Scott comes back out after showering. His attention is however diverted by the alpha, who has donned a pair of snug navy briefs for bed. Scott walks past him wordlessly yet again and flicks off the light, climbing under his blankets.

Isaac watches in the light from the window, still uncertain what just happened. After a silent debate in his head, he quickly strips down to his underwear and unfolds his blanket. He crawls under it and faces away from Scott's bed. He doesn't want to see him right now, but he listens obsessively to his rapid breathing. It takes hours until it slows to the steady, gentle rhythm of sleep. And still Isaac lies awake, mind racing.

* * *

The next thing Isaac knows, he is caught in another dream so lifelike that he thinks it's real. This one starts differently than any he had experienced before. He is lying somewhere that he can't place right away. It's chilly. And wet. He cracks his eyes open and realizes that he's outside, spread out in the dewy grass. He recognizes the yard. It's a house a few doors down from his father's old house. The one he so recently burned to the ground.

As soon as he acknowledges that fact, the pungent scent of charred wood cuts through the morning air. Isaac picks himself up off the ground and follows the odor down the street until he sees the remains of the building. The ruined structure is blackened and smoldering. If Isaac had truly been awake, this would have set off alarm bells in his head considering it had been over a week since he had committed the arson. But in this dreamworld it somehow made perfect sense for thin tendrils of smoke to still be curling up from the wreckage.

On a whim, he searches out what used to be the stairway to the basement. The stairs are burned away but there is a pit down to what used to be the nightmarish torture chamber of his childhood. He jumps down into the pit, flinching as scorched beams shift and plumes of ash erupt around him. He creeps through the debris, heart pounding in his throat. He's not sure why he is so scared, but he somehow knows that the answer is up ahead.

A dark mass appears in front of him. He's not certain at first what it is. Then it hits him like a ton of bricks. He's looking at what is left of the freezer: a misshapen, blackened chunk of metal. Chains still encircle the melted box. Waves of dread roll over Isaac for no logical reason, threatening to suffocate him. He rushes forward and yanks at the chains, their heat-weakened links snapping easily. The lid, however, presents a larger challenge since the freezer is so warped. He pulls and tears at the metal, desperate to see inside for some unknown purpose that is beyond Isaac's own understanding.

Finally, he manages to wrench the entire lid off and hurl it away from him. With an ever-accelerating pulse he peers cautiously down into the shadowy box. He can't make out anything at first, but then his surroundings brighten, presumably from the rising sun.

He recoils with a strangled gasp, his insides going as cold as ice. A twisted, grotesque body lies in the bottom of the freezer. The skin is seared black, deep red showing through where it has cracked. The face is partially melted off of the skull, features running together. A few tufts of singed hair stick out at odd angles. Bubbled, milky white tissue has burst from the eye sockets. A full set of scorched teeth are exposed in a macabre parody of a grin. An instant later the stench of charred flesh wafts over Isaac. Nausea erupts within his gut and he collapses on his hands and knees in a corner, vomiting up the contents of his stomach. Even after he has nothing left to choke up, he continues to dry heave as the image from the freezer imprints itself on his mind.

At some indeterminate point, the heaving morphs into anguished, choking sobs. Despite the disfigured face and mangled body, Isaac knows exactly who is laying in that grisly coffin. Hot tears pour from his eyes as his vision blurs and his chest spasms painfully.

After what seems like hours he hears soft, muffled clicking across the room and he can see swirls of ash in his peripherals. However, he doesn't have the strength left to look up.

"What have you done?" The voice is low; almost a whisper. But Isaac recognizes it. At least who it belongs to. But he's never heard it like that. Full of terror. Of overwhelming grief.

He looks up to confirm that he was hearing Melissa. She is still in her black dress and high heels, but her skin is streaked with soot. Tears are falling freely from her eyes. She glances forlornly at the melted freezer and then back at Isaac. Her gaze is not warm and gentle like he remembers, but piercing and accusatory.

"You killed him, Isaac," she whispers. Isaac slowly shakes his head.

"N-no," he manages to croak out.

Melissa takes a step closer to him. "You killed my son," she continues to whisper.

Isaac shakes his head more forcefully as he rises slowly to his feet.

"_You killed my son,__" _she hisses more loudly.

"N-no…no…I..I d-didn't!" Isaac cries out, feeling as if his soul is tearing in two.

Now Melissa has her fists clenched at her sides. Her whole body is shaking uncontrollably. Her face is ashen yet furious. This time she lets loose a heartrending shriek, "YOU KILLED MY SON!"

She storms towards him and Isaac stumbles backwards, but he crashes into another person. He turns to find Stiles standing dejected behind him. His face is pale and gaunt, eyes sunken and red-rimmed, and his cheeks tear-streaked.

"How could you do this to me, Isaac?" he asks in a small, broken voice. "How could you take my best friend away from me?"

"NO!" Isaac cries. "It wasn't me! I…I n-never…"

He is cut off by an enraged yell from the smaller boy, who was now crouched on the ground with his hands tearing at his own hair.

"Isaac…you monster!" snaps another new voice. He turns to see Allison standing by the freezer, a look of pure hatred radiating towards him. He shakes his head again but it seems to be futile at this point.

"Isaac!" a stern voice booms. He turns to see Mr. McCall striding briskly towards him. He slams him up against a wall and fastens handcuffs around his wrists. "You are under arrest for the murder of Scott McCall."

"What?" Isaac cried. "No…no…you have to believe me…I d-didn't…" but he is arguing in vain as the agent drags him across the room.

Suddenly Lydia is in front of him watching disgustedly, her face just as wet with tears as everyone else's. But she remains silent, which is almost worse.

Next Derek appears. He just scowls quietly, his enraged eyes speaking volumes.

Then the twins. "How could you kill our alpha?" they ask in creepy unison, their faces blank and lifeless.

More and more people from school and his life appear one after the other until the entire ruined basement is filled with people. Filled with voices that all blend together now.

"How could you…"

"What have you done…"

"You monster…"

"You're sick…"

"…freak…"

"…you deserve to die…"

"…it should have been you…"

Then his father appears, as impossible as that should have been. "See son," he smiles, "you're just like me now." He laughs maniacally as Isaac is dragged past him.

He can't take it anymore. All the voices. The glares. The accusations. The pain. He crumples to the floor and just screams. He wails and wails, ever louder, until the voices are drowned out, until his own eardrums threaten to burst, until everything just goes away.

* * *

He wakes up screaming.

He panics as he finds himself tangled in a blanket and starts thrashing around. The room spins around him. Another voice is yelling something he doesn't understand. A dark shape looms over him and he recoils away from it. But it moves faster than he can avoid and suddenly his arms are caught in an iron grip.

"Isaac…"

The voice sounds distorted and far away, like he is trapped underwater.

"Isaac!…."

Something about the voice makes Isaac stop struggling.

"Isaac…snap out of it…just a dream…"

_Just a__…__dream?_

"Come on Isaac…It's me…"

Isaac blinks away the remnants of his tears and his vision finally starts to clear. The figure slowly comes into focus before him, but he doesn't dare believe his eyes.

"Sc…Sc…Sc…" he stutters, not able to voice his hope lest he disappear.

"It's me, Isaac" the other boy whispers, eyes wide and concerned as he squeezes Isaac's shoulders.

"Scott?"

The brunette nods with a small smile.

"Scott," Isaac cries out. He starts to shake as the hurricane of emotions erupts inside him again. His voice breaks into another sob, "Scott!"

He shamelessly throws himself at the larger male, burying his face in his bare chest as the tears start pouring afresh. The alpha's strong arms are immediately wrapped around his body, holding him close. Finally. _Finally _he is back in his refuge.

"Y-you…you were…you were…" Isaac struggles to recount what he had dreamed, half afraid saying it aloud might make it true.

"I was what?" Scott murmurs into the curls on top of his head.

"You…w-w-were…_dead.__" _He can barely get the last word out.

Scott pulls back and cups the side of his face to look into his eyes.

"I'm not dead," he states firmly. "I'm right here. With you."

"I-It…was m-m-…my…f-fault," Isaac continues to ramble, reliving the nightmare in his head.

Scott sees the distant look in his eyes and lightly shakes the boy to bring him back. "I'm still here," he insists. "I'm not dead. You didn't do anything. It was only a dream. _None of it was real_."

Isaac sniffs loudly as he searches the brunette's face. As the panicked grief finally starts to fade away, embarrassment sets in. He can't believe how childish he is behaving. In front of Scott, no less!

"I-I'm sorry," he blurts out, promptly disentangling himself from Scott's arms and jumping to his feet. He angrily swipes the remaining tears off the sides of his face and clears his throat. He reaches down to grab his discarded clothes as Scott rises to his feet.

"I should go," Isaac states nervously, no longer able to meet Scott's gaze. He fumbles with his jeans, but firm hands suddenly pull them away from him and drop them back on the floor.

"No," Scott replies matter-of-factly. When Isaac continues to avoid his eyes, Scott catches him by the chin and he finds himself inches away from those entrancing brown orbs. "I'm never leaving on your own again," he whispers.

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you," Isaac says out of nowhere. He knows it's not exactly the best time but he needs to get it off his chest.

"No!" Scott snaps again, brushing a thumb across his cheek. "_I _am sorry for ever making you feel like you did."

Isaac almost lets loose another sob, but thankfully he manages to choke it down. He's made enough of a fool of himself for one day. He is about to insist one more time that he leave just to end the painful awkwardness for the both of them, when Scott breaks out into one of his goofy grins and Isaac has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Come on," Scott purrs, grabbing Isaac by the hand and tugging him towards the bed. He flops down onto it, his head hitting the pillow with a muffled thump. Isaac hesitates for only a moment before carefully lowering himself down next to the sprawled wolf. He lets his eyes drift down the chiseled torso beside him, pausing briefly at the definite bulge in those dark underwear, and then jerking back up to his face. Scott merely smiles crookedly and throws the blanket over the both of them. Then he loops an arm around Isaac's waist and pulls him close until his back is pressed flush against his chest. Isaac lets out a shaky breath, scarcely able to comprehend how amazingly right this feels.

Soon Scott's other hand is caressing his chest and stomach, effectively massaging away all of the stress and fear Isaac had bottled up over the past several weeks. And they remain like that for almost an hour. Isaac struggles to remember to breathe as Scott presses his face into his curls and his hand makes soft circles around his torso. He tries to ignore how painfully hard he has become but the aching need makes him feel like he's going to explode, especially in those increasingly frequent moments when Scott's thumb drags torturously across one of his nipples. Just when he thinks he cannot handle anymore, his hand freezes while splayed across his stomach and his mouth hovers by his ear, warm breath ghosting over the side of his face and making him impossibly harder.

"I'm sorry for…everything," the alpha whispers.

Isaac cranes his neck to confront the guilty face hovering above him. He debates the sanity of his next move but reaches up anyway to pull Scott down towards him. Their lips meet in a soft, gentle kiss that ends all too soon as they break apart to study each other's faces. Scott smiles shyly, and this time Isaac freely mirrors it.

Scott tightens his hold on the thinner boy, forcing out any remaining space between their bodies and making Isaac very aware of the substantial shaft pressing against his backside. Their lips meet again, this time moving sensuously against each other before eventually opening up as curious tongues snake out to twist together.

Scott's hand resumes its tender ministrations, but Isaac quickly grows tired of the teasing. He grabs the wandering hand and gently guides it down his body, lower and lower, until Scott is more than willingly palming his hard-on through the fabric of his briefs. The kiss deepens until their tongues are locked in a slick, writhing knot while their hands are clutching desperately at one another.

Scott starts gyrating slowly, grinding his giant erection up on the curve of Isaac's ass. It takes a few minutes for Isaac to realize the soft, high-pitched sounds are coming from him every time Scott squeezes his throbbing member. After several minutes they reluctantly pause to catch their breaths, both panting heavily.

Scott flashes another giddy grin and pushes Isaac down onto his back. He straddles the smaller boy, shifting his hips until their groins are firmly wedged together. They both gasp at the delicious friction between their cocks. Scott, still smiling warmly, cups both sides of Isaac's face and kisses him passionately. Isaac is the first to roll his hips up off the bed, forcing their erections to slide back and forth. Scott breaks the kiss and enthusiastically thrusts back down into him, drinking in the sight of Isaac as his mouth drops open and his head falls back in pleasure. He smirks at the beta before bending to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Then he places a line of light kisses along his jaw line and down the pale swathe of his neck. His movements remain calm and unhurried, a far cry from their last "intimate" encounter. His lips trace the sharp collarbone and slide down to a dusky pink nipple, closing around the hardened bud. He swirls his tongue around it affectionately, drawing a breathy moan out of the boy that turns Scott on more than he ever thought he could be.

Isaac threads his fingers into Scott's hair, tugging at the soft locks to pull him closer. The alpha nips playfully at the oversensitized flesh, smiling at the falsetto whimper he elicits as the young wolf's fingers dig into his scalp. He licks his way across the milky chest to the other nipple and abuses it even more thoroughly, reducing the beta to a moaning, writhing mess. Eager to reach his final destination, he kisses down the center of his chest, dips his tongue into his navel, and then follows the thin trail of dark hair to the waistband of his briefs.

Scott pauses to look up at Isaac, who is flushed and lightly panting. Then he gazes longingly at the tented fabric in front of him. He hooks his fingers under the elastic and slowly pulls the fabric down, allowing Isaac's long, slender cock to flip up into the air. He eyes the pulsating member, absorbing every detail, before reverently curling his fingers around the rock-hard shaft. He releases a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and slides his hand up to the head and back down. Isaac lets out a shuddering groan.

"Scott…" he begs breathlessly, "…please…"

Scott leans forward and places a soft kiss on the tip of his member and then glances up to meet glazed blue eyes.

"Oh god…" Isaac pants, "…just…j-just…unggh!" He's cut off as Scott's hot, wet mouth abruptly clamps down around him. His back arches off the bed and his hands clench the sheets.

Scott twists his tongue around the smooth rod and begins bobbing up and down, suctioning down as tightly as he can manage. In no time at all he is able to devour the entire length.

"Sweet….ahhhhh….mother of….unnnf," Isaac rambles incoherently. "D-d-don't…stop."

Scott hums in contentment and continues to deep throat him, pushing him to the very edge and then pulling off with a pop. Isaac's body jerks and shudders as it reaches futilely for that elusive high.

"Damnit Scott!" Isaac snaps.

"What?" Scott asks innocently. "I don't want you to cum yet." Then he sits up and pulls Isaac's briefs the rest of the way off and tosses them carelessly over his shoulder. He leans down to whisper in his ear, "Now I have a present for you." He cups the formidable bulge in his own tight briefs, jiggling it for Isaac's benefit.

Isaac eyes the tented fabric ravenously, nearly choking when Scott slips his own hand into the briefs to grab himself and direct the broad head of his cock out the slit in front. Isaac is in awe as inch after perfect inch is maneuvered out the opening. Lastly, Scott pulls his swollen balls out too, and they drop heavily to dangle below the suspended shaft.

Isaac hastily flips himself around onto his hands and knees and crawls up to the alpha towering over him. Without missing a beat, he lunges forward and attacks the leaking cock. Taking a different approach, he worships the delectable piece of meat by licking and kissing every inch of it from the sides rather than trying to stretch around it. Scott's moans let him know that he's performing more than satisfactorily. Every so often he drops down and sucks a hulking ball into his mouth, rolling it around his tongue before moving back up to the pole. The masculine flavor of his skin just makes Isaac needier, hungrier for more.

When he has Scott's cock dripping profusely with saliva he pulls back, panting heavily. He rises up on his knees to face Scott and kisses him sloppily. When they surface for air minutes later, he presses their foreheads together and locks eyes with him.

"I…want you…to fuck me," Isaac pants.

Scott's face goes from lusty to livid in two seconds flat. He shoves Isaac roughly away from him. Isaac feels an icy cold dread as he looks up at the red-faced alpha. He feels his eyes mist over again and mentally beats himself for being so weak. But before he can escape the room, Scott is shoving him onto his back and hovering over him, face-to face. He leans in until their noses brush together and their breaths mingle between them.

"I am never, ever going to 'fuck' you," Scott growls.

Isaac grits his teeth and tries to push the bulky teen off of him. But Scott simply presses down harder onto him.

"FUCK YOU!" Isaac screams, a single tear escaping his eye.

"I said I won't fuck you," Scott replies, his face and voice softening considerably as he brushes the tear off his cheek. He leans in closer until their lips ghost over each other. "But…I _will_ make love to you," he whispers.

Isaac's eyes widen in disbelief. He suddenly wants to cry for an entirely different reason. But he doesn't have time because his body subconsciously jerks upwards to smash their lips back together. Their tongues reunite fleetingly but Scott breaks away quickly.

"Is that ok with you?" Scott asks quietly, sounding uncertain and maybe a little nervous for once.

Isaac feels his mouth spreading into a grin as he nods slightly. Scott grins back before kissing him fiercely. He pecks his way around to Isaac's ear and then purrs into it, "So, I'm starving."

"R-really?" Isaac stutters, distracted by the warm breath on his face and the fingers toying with his balls.

"Yeah," Scott replies huskily. "Know what I'm starving for?"

"W-what?"

"Your hot, tight, little ass," he whispers, nipping at his earlobe.

Isaac blushes ridiculously at the dirty words, but eagerly flips over onto his stomach and arches his back to proffer up his aching hole. Scott groans when he sees how incredibly sexy the prostrate boy truly is. He pulls his own briefs the rest of the way off and throws them on the floor before diving face first between the firm cheeks. He squeezes the flexing muscles as his tongue burrows greedily into the puckered ring. Isaac chomps down on the pillow to stifle the pathetic moans surging from his mouth. He presses back on the intruding appendage, desperate for it to go deeper. Scott licks and kisses and drills away at the pink hole, realizing that he will never be able to satiate his hunger for this boy.

When his ass is sufficiently slathered with spit, Scott turns the whimpering boy back over and reconnects their lips in a deep, wet kiss. As their tongues dance feverishly, he surreptitiously slips two fingers up inside the beta. Isaac gasps into his mouth and presses down farther onto the digits. The kiss grows even more heated as Scott begins to pump his fingers in and out of the spasming entrance, his shifting angle finally jabbing the young wolf's prostate and forcing out a string of soprano cries and swearing. After several more jabs, Isaac grabs Scott's arm and removes his hand from inside him.

"Please," he pleads breathily. "I need you inside me….now."

Scott couldn't resist that voice even if he wanted to. He spreads his lover's legs apart and slots himself between them. Isaac hooks his legs tightly around his waist and looks up at him pleadingly. Scott lines up his cock and allows the head to slip inside. Isaac's mouth falls open in a silent sigh and his eyes roll back into his head.

Scott is worried he hurt him for a moment until Isaac whines, "G-go….d-d-deeper."

Scott eases his way down farther into that tight heat, fighting to restrain himself, until he is halfway submerged.

"Please…" Isaac gasps, "…all…the way…"

Scott is surprised but not about to argue. He slowly slides the rest of his length inside until he is fully sheathed. He gasps at the sensation, the overwhelming pressure already driving him to the edge. Isaac grabs onto his arms, fingernails digging into his skin. Scott leans in and kisses him softly, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

He pulls back to ask, "Ready?"

"Ungh…god yes…just move," Isaac groans in reply.

Scott pulls his dick out and then rocks back inside, making Isaac shudder. He adjusts his angle slightly and repeats the motion, this time provoking a loud cry from the smaller boy. He pushes his legs up farther so he can sink in even deeper and then initiates a steady rhythm of powerful thrusts. His lithe muscles ripple beneath his tanned flesh as he fluidly rolls his hips in graceful gyrations. While the force is intense, their pace remains slow, sensual, and passionate. Every forward plunge is punctuated by a keening cry from the beta and every withdrawal by a sharp intake of breath.

Their lips and tongues regularly meet in heated exchanges, savoring one another until their bodies' demand for oxygen becomes too great to ignore. Hands roam freely over feverish skin, slick with sweat. Glazed eyes remain locked together, communicating their desire with no need for further words.

They maintain their relaxed, erotic tempo for the better part of a half hour until they are both riding the edge of a knife, desperate to fall off into ecstasy.

"I-I…w-want…." Isaac pants longingly, "…I….need to…"

Scott presses their foreheads together, looking deep into his eyes. For the first time, he begins to increase his pace.

"Cum for me," he whispers huskily, nipping at his bottom lip. He threads their fingers together and pins Isaac's arms to the bed as his rutting becomes more and more frantic and unrestrained. Isaac's moans escalate into anguished wails while his tortured body writhes against the assault.

The beta's orgasm hits like an atom bomb mere seconds later. His vision flares white, his back cracks as it arches violently, he yanks futilely at Scott's hands, and he screams without making a sound. Stream after stream of thick, hot cum splatter across both of their chests.

Before he is even completely spent, Scott kisses him fiercely as his hips jerk and shudder and he shoots his own seed deep inside his mate with a rumbling growl.

They hold the kiss for a few moments longer before they burst apart, both struggling to catch their breaths. Scott allows his softening member to slip out of the stretched passage and collapses on top of Isaac. They lock eyes, silent for a minute, until Scott breaks out into a broad grin. Isaac smiles giddily back at him and soon they are both descending into a fit of giggles.

Once they manage to calm down, Scott plants a firm kiss on his lips and then resumes smiling at him while stroking his fingers fondly through his soft curls.

"So….do I still have to sleep on the floor?" Isaac inquires playfully.

"Well," Scott responds, "I guess if you really want to. But only if I can stay down there with you. Preferably pounding you into the carpet," he teases.

Isaac pulls him into a deep kiss and smirks, toying with the wiry hair at the base of his flaccid cock. "I look forward to trying it," he counters.

Eventually, Scott climbs off of his lover and pulls the blanket back over them both. He lays on his back and hooks an arm around Isaac, pulling him close. Isaac rest his head against a firm pectoral and listens to the alpha's strong heartbeat.

"Hey Scott," Isaac begins nervously. He realizes it's probably way too soon to be using the "L" word, but he doesn't care. After all, Scott had already used it earlier.

"I know," Scott whispers back before he can work up the guts to continue. He kisses him gently. "Me too," he sighs.

"Hey Scott," he says again a few minutes later.

"Yeah," Scott yawns.

"Tonight was amazing, right?"

"I think it goes pretty fucking far beyond amazing."

"Good. I thought so too," he agrees nervously. "But I was thinking…"

"Yes?" Scott encourages, getting sleepier by the second.

"I was thinking that maybe…maybe we could…you know…someday…have another round or two of that rough, crazy wolf sex," he murmured anxiously.

Scott is wide awake now. "Really?" he asks incredulously.

"Yeah. I think it would be fun. Especially if I could…you know…shift too."

Scott lets out a bark of laughter. "I think that sounds like a blast," he purrs. He kisses Isaac yet again, nipping sharply at his lip. Isaac grins excitedly and then settles back down onto his chest. Scott wraps him in a tight embrace and together they fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Melissa plans on surprising her son with a massive pancake breakfast. She hums happily to herself as she cooks, in an exceptionally cheery mood after her very successful date last night.

She loads up a tray with more than enough pancakes even for Scott and a large glass of OJ and makes her way quietly up the steps and down the hall. His room door is slightly ajar so she just pushes it open with the edge of the tray and walks straight in.

"Guess what? I made breakf-…." the words die on her lips and the tray falls to the floor, juice and pancakes flying everywhere. She can only stare, stunned, at the spectacle in front of her.

At some point the blanket had fallen off the bed in the night, leaving two very naked boys lying exposed in a tangled heap of limbs.

"Oh…my….god," Isaac groans, burying his face in the mattress in mortification.

"MOM!" Scott roars throwing a pillow at her but missing completely.

Melissa jumps and far too late claps a hand over her own eyes, bits of her son and his friend that she should have never ever seen etching themselves into her memory forever. She takes a deep breath, holds it in for a few counts to collect herself, and releases it.

"Ok," she states, still covering her face. "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to go back downstairs and fix more pancakes. You two are going to put on some clothes, ensuring that all inappropriate body parts are completely covered and back where they belong. Then you're going to clean up this mess and come downstairs for breakfast. And we are going to pretend this never happened." Then she turns and blindly storms out of the room and back down to the kitchen.

The two blushing boys look at each other nervously for several awkward seconds and then they simultaneously burst out laughing. Once they calm down they take a few minutes to make out before cleaning up the spilled food.

* * *

Breakfast is a silent, uncomfortable affair with no one willing to look at each other. Isaac scarfs his pancakes down as quickly as possible and then excuses himself to go take a shower. After Scott and his mom finish, she calls him to help with the dishes.

"So what exactly made you think it was ok to be doing…whatever it was you two were doing under my roof?" she demands angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Scott cries, "We didn't mean to do anything. It just kind of…happened."

"It just happened?" Melissa inquires skeptically, the hint of a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Come on, Scott, I wasn't born yesterday. We've all used that one before."

Scott looks at her warily, unsure whether or not she's about to explode. Then she elbows him playfully in the side, making him giggle like a little boy.

"Just lock the door next time," she orders.

"Ok," Scott laughs.

"There are some things a mother can never unsee," she lectures. "And that part of you was one of those things."

Scott blushes. "Sorry," he mumbles again.

"Although," she muses, "if there is one thing I now know, it's that you are definitely keeping that boy more than satisfied." She directs a pointed glance down to his crotch and back up.

"MOM," Scott wails, turning cherry red in humiliation.

"What?" she chides. "I'm just saying. You certainly take after your father in that regard."

"UGGHH…Mom….shut up!" he cries, plugging his ears with his fingers. Melissa just laughs and thumps him on the back.

"Now. Go get cleaned up." she commands. "_After _Isaac is done in the shower," she adds on second thought, with a knowing smile. Scott just grins cheekily back at her and heads up the steps.

"And wash your sheets!" she yells after him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I have one more chapter planned for this one, but first I****'****m going to add another installment to my older fic ****"****The Back Seat****"****. **

**Please review. **


End file.
